


hotter than hell (and softer than heaven)

by iidkkdii



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 'cause i'm horny lol, An Arrangement Is Made, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Cock Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Drunk Sex, For Me, Hypersexual Crowley (Good Omens), In the Beginning, M/M, Manhandling, Maybe - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Spit Kink, The Author - Freeform, a lot of projection in crowley, gagging, he's really only here to give crowley dick, hehehhehe, hnnngg..., let's see, lots of descriptions of crowley's body, maybe? - Freeform, neck biting, spitting, sure let's make that a tag, uhhh, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: crowley goes out for a night of fun, and returns home.





	hotter than hell (and softer than heaven)

crowley’s not only popular for his “evil” deeds, but also his apparent sluttiness - especially in the modern centuries, where having sex can be more discreet. particularly the kind of sex crowley often participates in. the rough, grabbing, forcing and taking part of sex that is hard to find nowadays. 

he wants to be pushed to his knees and forced to service a cock of a stranger he barely remembers the next day. he likes being shoved against a bathroom stall wall and having his expensive skinny jeans ripped down his legs and  _ taken _ , like a bitch in heat. he wants somebody’s hands around his throat, cutting off not-needed oxygen and bending his body in half to take cock. 

he finds it hot if a guy can lift him and manhandle him, even though he is six-foot-one. he’s lean and thin, long limbs, sharp angles and hard muscles. he constantly walks like he’s got a stick up his ass, and who knows? he might have something miracled in there. again, who knows with crowley. 

if one didn’t know better, one might assume he was an incubus. 

however, he looks for the opposite in a romantic partner - that is, aziraphale. crowley wants softness in his romantic partners, someone who is not afraid to show their emotions, someone to hold when nights get hard and cold, someone who can accept him despite his countless and immense flaws (uh, hello, he’s a demon, remember?). 

he pretty much looks for hardcore porn in sex partners and aziraphale in romantic ones. he likes his duality, his two-sided nature. crowley’s a prime example of the dual sides of the same coin. 

after the apocalypse-that-wasn’t, when he and aziraphale got together officially, the angel had come out to him about his lack of sexual attraction which is fine, crowley’s fine with that. besides, crowley’s not sure if aziraphale could give what he needs - he’s too kind to make him sob with need and too soft to be overbearing. 

so they came to another arrangement, where crowley can seek as many sexual partners as he likes, as long as aziraphale is priority number one in all cases. 

this was one of those nights where crowley’s urges sent him out of the apartment at an ungodly time in the night and to a club, one where he knows he can get what his body needs, what  _ he  _ needs. the lights and loud music makes him feel antsy and he just wants what he came for. 

he orders a generic fruity drink and heads to the dance floor with it, sipping at the neon blue drink in his glass while dancing with strangers. many bump into him and look him up and down and move on, some don’t even notice. 

until one guy grabs crowley’s hips and yanks him close, grinding on the demon and whispering filthy things in his ear, next to his snake tattoo. whispering things like _you wanna come home with me tonight?,_ _couldn’t help but watch you dance, how shameless you are_ , or _could just take you here and now, hm? bet you’d like that_. 

it’s the exact treatment crowley needs, he turns and faces his dance partner, draping his arms around the much taller man’s shoulders and smirking flirtatiously. the grip the man has on his hips is damn-near bruising, hard and merciless. 

crowley’s swept up in a kiss, lips mashing and teeth clacking harshly, crowley scratching at this guy’s shirt, his drink sloshing onto the floor. he pushes his sunglasses onto his head, smushing his nose into his partner’s cheek - kissing harder, deeper, trying to get his tongue down his throat. 

the guy breaks the kiss, breathless, hair ruffled and a dark grin on his face. “wanna come to my place?” 

crowley nods so hard, his sunglasses fall back onto his nose. the guy grabs his arm and drags him out of the club, this stranger who has at least two or three inches on him, who’s huge and muscly and definitely strong enough to pick him up and throw him on whatever surface he’s willing to fuck crowley on. 

as soon as the two reach the guy’s apartment, crowley gets pushed against the closed front door and his head yanked to the side so this stranger can attack his neck with bruises and rings of teeth that felt like fire. that rough hand in his hair felt amazing - tugging at his scalp and releasing pent-up erotic tension in his gut. 

“got a name i can call you by, red?” the guy asks, pausing his onslaught to ask the question. 

“cr-crowley,” crowley responds. “i assume you have a name, as well?” 

the stranger, who reveals himself as daren, continues kissing crowley’s neck, crushing their hips together and grinding their erections together. crowley whimpers, knees getting weak and his legs barely supporting him at this point point; that’s how needy he is. 

“how long’s it been, baby?” daren asks, kissing up his jawline and undoing crowley’s shirt. he slips the black silk off his shoulders, running his palms all over crowley’s torso, getting interrupted by crowley slamming him against the door. 

daren stands, stunned, soon realizing crowley has dropped to his knees and has undone his belt and jeans’ button. crowley hooks his fingers in the waistbands of daren’s underwear and jeans, pulling them down, tongue wetting his lips, setting golden eyes on his prize. crowley takes off his sunglasses and tosses them to the side, grabbing daren’s cock in his hands and immediately sucking it down. the weight of dick on his tongue is welcome and the taste is something crowley could bottle up and keep. 

“a while, then,” daren says, american accent thick, voice itself quiet. the man focuses on the demon’s ungodly mouth, focusing on how his tongue moves and how expertly he handles his cock. “h-holy shit…”

crowley keeps his eyes closed, knowing the gold-yellow color and snake pupils could scare daren off, and that’s the last thing he wants. sure, he could cover them with an illusion, make them brown, or blue, or green, but it’s less effort to keep his natural eyes. after all, keeping his human form is already a lot of work. 

daren’s hands run through his hair and crowley hums, letting the american man take control, controlling crowley like a child would with their toys. that’s all crowley wants, to be treated like a toy. crowley shivers when daren tugs his hair hard and makes a pathetic whining sound. like a bitch in heat.

“fuck, baby, i’m close. do you wanna finish me off or move this on to the.. the bedroom?” daren stumbles with his words when crowley grabs his hips, taking daren all the way into his throat. 

although crowley is a demon, and can change whatever he wants about himself, he’s never changed or gotten rid of his gag reflex - so a hideous choking sound comes from his throat. daren groans again. 

the american pulls crowley off his cock and drags him to bedroom, a small room with a bed, dresser and a nightstand. crowley can’t pay any more attention than that because daren sweeps him up and presses his body into the mattress with his own body. daren immediately yanks crowley’s skinny jeans down and off his legs, tossing pants, underwear and boots aside (not in that order). 

crowley shimmies out of his socks himself. his american partner occupies himself with crowley’s body, running his hands over it and kissing every inch he can reach. he spends a great amount of time on crowley’s nipples, kissing and licking and pinching them until crowley’s whimpering his name, like a prayer. 

daren’s treating him like a prince, not like a slut, not like he  _ needs  _ to be treated until daren bites down hard on his hip, leaving a ring of possessiveness.  _ there it is _ . 

crowley moans as daren continues biting with his teeth and scratching with his manicured nails. he almost wordlessly begs for more, not wanting to say it aloud, wanting daren to  _ sense _ it in him. how badly he wants to be fucked, bent in half and be forced to take as much cock as daren can give. how  _ desperately _ he craves that treatment. 

“oh, so you’re a  _ pain  _ slut…” daren murmurs, “tell me, do you like this? rough, unemotional?” 

crowley nods, his hair already damp with sweat. he balls the sheets up in his fists, waiting for daren to do something… something…  _ anything _ . 

his face stings, slapped by daren’s hand. that same hand slips down against crowley’s throat, pushing down and tightening. he’s ordered to open his  _ whore mouth _ and daren spits in it. 

“fuck, look at you, already so horny, hm? how long since you’ve gotten what you needed?” daren asks, voice low and rumbly in crowley’s ears. 

“too long, it’s been too long-” crowley starts, daren’s hand slapping over his mouth. 

“did i tell you to speak?” 

crowley shakes his head, looking straight into the american’s eyes, not realizing that his own eyes were on full display. he blinks, flinching as daren spits on him, and watching as daren leans over him and grabs a bottle of lube, which crowley feels a zip of excitement down his spine at. 

daren grabs the bottom of his thighs and lifts the bottom half of crowley’s body, ordering the demon to hold his legs up and out of the way. 

“you want me to work you open with my fingers.” daren raises one of his hands, wiggling his fingers. “or my cock. you choose.” 

crowley struggles - on the one hand, he loves the slow and steady breaking with someone’s fingers, but on the other hand…

“your cock, please,” crowley says. “sir.” 

daren hums, pouring lube directly on crowley’s hole, and more on his cock, spreading the liquid around with his fingers, slipping a few fingers into crowley. the demon sighs, legs still curled tightly to his chest. 

crowley doesn't speak, biting his bottom lip to keep from talking, but  _ fuck,  _ he hates that daren's taking his time, teasing his hole with the head of his cock. his wonderfully thick, perfect cock,  _ reduced to teasing his hole _ . what a waste. 

the american watches crowley's face - he's noted the snake eyes and plans to discuss this with crowley later - making sure the demon is okay. he sets a hand on crowley’s thigh and pushes in, letting crowley’s body stretch to accommodate his size. the demon underneath him moans, trying his best not to squirm. 

crowley sets his legs onto daren’s shoulders, reaching up into his own hair, running fingers through the ginger locks. he cries out when daren pulls out and thrusts back in, setting the pace for the night. 

daren fucks into the demon with the same animosity that lionesses hunt gazelles. his hand squeezes crowley’s throat, growling  _ slut  _ and  _ whore _ in his general direction while his other hand grabs crowley’s hip to steady him. daren grins wickedly when crowley curses and twitches around his cock. 

“fuck-” crowley says hoarsely. “close, sir, i’m close..”

daren wraps his hand around the base of crowley’s dick and squeezes, effectively cutting the demon off. crowley squirms with a sob of despair. 

“please can i come? wanna come for you,” crowley begs, grabbing daren’s forearm - the one around his neck. “wanna be good for you…”

“wanna be good for me, crowley? wanna be…” daren pauses to adjust crowley’s leg on his shoulder, then resumes speaking, “if you wanna be good, you do what i say, and i-i’m telling you not. to. come.” 

***

crowley returns home some hours later, hips aching and ass bruised. his neck and body are covered in hickeys, small bruises and bite marks. he's dirty,  _ muck  _ dripping off his face and hidden underneath his designer clothing. 

after he's showered and after he clads himself in more black silk, he falls into bed, humming warmly when his partner wraps their arms around him. aziraphale pulls him close, humming in response. 

"have a fun night?" aziraphale asks, chuckling lightly to themself. 

crowley pushes his face into zira's chest and laughs. "yeah, you could say that."

they lay in silence a bit, until crowley whispers, "i love you," into zira's chest. he smiles when zira responds with the same words with "too" tacked on the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly,, self-indulgent lol


End file.
